Początek?
by AliMakk99
Summary: Większość kobiet by dostrzec prawdę nie potrzebuje diabelskiego owocu, co nie znaczy że nie może sobie nim pomagać. Jeżeli zapytać Violet:- Kiedy to się zaczęło? Odpowiedziałaby że: - Na tej imprezie. Historia napisana na wniosek empressakura655 o doffy x viola. - Nie posiadam one piece. Miłego czytania.- Ali


Byli w trakcie obrony przed atakiem jakiejś małej załogi. Tak, że nie będę przytaczać jej opisu.

Kapitan piratów Donquixote był w swoim żywiole — rzezi. Rozdzielanie się z innymi przeciwnikami lub zmuszanie do tego.

\- Obrzydliwe. - Udawała chęć wymiotów stojąca nieopodal z pozoru niewzruszona Violet.

\- Kobieta tak delikatna, jak ty nie potrafi docenić piękna mojego dzieła.

\- Krwawego stosu?

\- Fuffuffuffu.

\- A może to, dlatego że jesteś po prostu zimnym draniem.

\- Słonko do przecież najlepsza moja część.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Robię, co chce i nikt nie może mnie powstrzymać. Fuffuffu!

\- Tak, jasne. Jeśli chcesz sprawić ci przyjemność. –Rzuciła sarkastycznie, bawiąc się swoimi włosami.

\- Nie zgadzasz się? - Zapytał lodowato.

\- Ależ skąd kapitanie. - I z uroczym uśmiechem dodała. - Przecież nie czas, abym skrzywdzić twój kruchego ego.

Doflamingo rozśmieszyło się na jeszcze bardziej. Violet nie obracając się za siebie, wmaszerowała pod pokładem. Nie ona przecież zamiaru sprzątać krwawych trupów kapitana. Jak nie patrzeć, była przeciągana z jego oficerów.

Jeśli zapytać Violet:

\- Kiedy się zaczęło?

Odpowiedziałam, że:

\- Na tej imprezie.

O których imprezie mowa i o co w ogóle chodzi. Trudno do jednoznacznie określić. Taśma była już dostępna dla kobiet i mężczyzn pływających pod piracką flagą Shichibukai. Raczej nie muszę tłumaczyć, że na tydzień żeglują na morzu i wszyscy zaczynają się udzielać. Dlatego właśnie impreza głośna i długa. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, było do między 3 a czwartym dniem, ponieważ skończyłam się alkoholem, lecz nie wiele osób było na tyle przytomnych, przez mogło coś powiedzieć a co dopiero narzekać.

Violet wchodziła wtedy po schodach. Dawno już zapomniała dlaczego. Nie ma do zresetowania wielkiego znaczenia w całej historii.

Wpadła na kapitana, dosłownie. Na ich usprawiedliwienie oboje byli tak pijani, że nie powinni niczego pamiętać. Więc kiedy wylądował na niej, na niej mniej niż na zwykłych skrępowaniach. Jego fiut wbija się w jej twarz i wylądowała na jednej z piersi.

\- Powinnaś bardziej uważać piękno. –Wyszeptał prosto w jej sutek.

\- Och serio, to raczej ty kapitanie. Chyba nie chcesz, by wszyscy dowiedzieli się o twoim malutkim problemie.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, ktoś jeszcze mógłby uwierzyć, że to twój niewielki rozmiar.

\- Bardzo ciekawa teoria. Fuffuffu. - Zaczął się podnosić przez nad nią górować. - Czy ty byłabyś tym kimś?

\- Nie wiem Doffy, nie wiem ...

\- To niemal Zdrada moja Viola ... Masz o sobie bardzo wysokie mniemanie księżniczko. Od kiedy to tak mówi się do kapitana. - Ripostuje niewzruszony.

\- Od kiedy do piraci przestrzegają zasad? - Żywa dyskusja długo niezgrabnym i namiętnym pocałunkiem. Potem wykonany i jeszcze jeden. Zaprzestali, dopiero gdy usłyszeli czyjeś kroki w oddali.

Kilka dni później, gdy wszyscy już wytrzeźwieli po imprezie, z których i tak niewiele pamiętali. Violet zwracała się do kapitana Doffy a on nazywał ją Viola. Oni tego ... ,, Upadku ze schodów '' nie zapomnieli i nie mieli takich zamiaru.

Xxx

Następnym razem, kiedy zatrzymamy się na dostawy na wyspie.

\- Idziesz ze mną Viola.

\- Naprawdę Doffy, a gdzież to? - Pytała, schodząc z trapu.

\- Co kawiarnia.

-? - Nieme pytanie.

\- Idziemy na śniadanie, przeciąż mnie.

\- Kolejne zlecenie kapitanie?

\- Nie, do tylko marynarka ponownie zawraca dupę.

To była randka wiedziała do całej załoga, poza samym Doflamingo.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się ja płace.

\- Doffy.

\- Viola.

\- Niech ci będzie, ale nie idę z tobą na to spotkanie ze sztywniakami.

\- Zostawisz mnie samego.

\- Tak, dokładnie. - Uśmiechnęła się anielsko. - Na kogo cię skazuje?

\- Przyjdź i się dowiedz sama.

\- Doffy przestań się zgrywać.

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Stoi za mną prawda?

Cisza. Viola powoli się obraca.

\- Taka piękna a pirata, mimo to przyjemność poznać młodą damę ...

\- Garp. - Skwitowała. - Niezainteresowana, najbliższy burdel się trzy przecznice dalej starcze.

Odwróciła się z powrotem i dodała odchodzenie.

\- Powodzenia kapitanie, nie musisz wracać na kolacje.

Nie obejrzała się za siebie, choć przez chwile słyszała jeszcze ich głosy.

\- Przyjemna dama.

\- Nic mi nie mów, a było takie posłuszne dziecko.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał jednak niezainteresowany.

\- Nudzi się młoda. Wrosły jej cycki i zyskała masę wielbiciel. Nie mogę się tego nauczyć od tego, co się zmieniło, idioci. Żeby chociaż potrafiła docenić dobrą walkę, ale ta tylko ziewa, kiedy już po wszystkim ...

Ich tańce wokoło tematu trwały kolejny tydzień. W końcu Doffy nie wytrzyma i wpadnie jak burza do damskiej kajuty.

\- Viola do mojej kabiny.

Nie zauważyłem, że pojawili się prosto na damskim wieczornym posiedzeniu.

\- O, co będziesz robić w kabinie kapitana? - Zapytała z kpiącym uśmiechem Sugar. Została jednak całkowicie zignorowana.

\- Do nie może poczekać, robię paznokcie. - Mają niewiele doświadczenia w zakresie zabiegów o przeciwdziałaniu nierozsądnie.

\- Co? Nie ważne, chodź.

\- Twoje następne zadanie będzie polegało na ... - Dziesięć minut monologu później.

\- Wszystko?

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem. - Mrukną obrażony.

\- Gdyby tylko, nie przestałbyś robić śniadania. I tylko po do musiałam od razu przyjść?

\- Nie ...

\- Kto ci przedstawiał, na czym polegają relacje międzyludzkie? - Krzyknęła, wyrzucając ręce ku górze.

\- Garp, nie wierzyłem mu.

\- wredny!

Kapitan nie wie, dlaczego, ale czujesz się dobrze przez zaprotestować, na cokolwiek ma być dalej wypowiedziane.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć, że chcesz tak prosto z większości, bez unikania i zmian tematu.

\- Przecież ...

\- Dobrze więc ja do powiem. Chcesz mnie Doffy, myślisz ostatnio tylko o seksie i przez to nie potrzebuje nawet diabelskiego owocu.

\- Ale ...

\- Nie przerywaj mi! - Zbliżyła się patrząc na mu prosto w oczy.

\- ...

\- Chcesz mnie Doffy. Wiem, że wiesz, po prostu nie jesteś jeszcze wystarczająco zmotywowany przez głośno do przyznać.

\- Masz o sobie bardzo wysokie mniemanie księżniczko. Od kiedy to tak się zachowuje w stosunku do kapitana. - Ripostuje niewzruszony.

\- Od kiedy do piraci przestrzegają zasad? - Przechyliła się, szepcząc słowa wprost do jego warg. Nie pocałowała go jednak jeszcze nie teraz. Wyszła bez słów.

\- O co chodziło?

\- Nic ważnego, musiałam tylko wytłumaczyć naszemu uroczemu kapitanowi rangę manicure w życiu kobiety.

W końcu się stało. A było do tak. Dopłynęli właśnie na zimową wyspę, następnego dnia mieli dokować, a następnie przed snem Znalazłem na swojej poduszce zaproszenie.

Miałaś cholerną rację, nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Szleje za tobą tak, że chce uśmiercić każdego obcego faceta, który jest w odległości pięciu kilometrów od ciebie. Spotkajmy się jutro po 18:00 w kurorcie na górze. Sprawie, że ten wieczór stanie się niezapomniany. –Doffy.

Poszła i nie pożałowała. Zjawiła się co prawda modnie spóźniona tylko o dwa godziny. Dodatkowo zirytować kapitana. Czego nie krył się już jak wchodziła do onsen.

\- Jednak przyszłaś.

\- Miałam się nie zjawić?

\- Mogłaś być punktualna.

\- Nie, kiedy nie mogłam wpłynąć na zmiany godziny. - Nie kłamała, żeby były bardzo ważne zakupy uzupełniające jej zapas ziół antykoncepcyjne.

\- Mogłaś coś powiedzieć.

\- Zepsuć niespodziankę, nigdy. - Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

\- Kobiety.

\- Nie zamierzam być w stałych związkach i wyłączności.

\- Vio -...

\- Czy w końcu mnie pocałujesz, czy wolisz przegadać całą noc Doffy.

Kolejnego zaproszenia nie potrzebował. Zaczęli się całować, długo i namiętnie. Odkrywając raz za razem ciało Partner.

\- Zobaczmy, co te twoje maleństwo potrafi. –Nie była zawiedziona. Przez całą noc i to nie tylko tą jedną.


End file.
